


A Flower in the Dawn

by Equitanna



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, League of Legends Fanfics, Runeterra world, Summoner Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Equitanna/pseuds/Equitanna
Summary: Reader is a summoner from planet Earth, who operates on Runeterra (League of Legends world).Original work (with OC character) is on my Deviantart: katewolfess.deviantart.com





	1. Chapter 1

At the time I was merely a lookout guard. Even now I remember the deadly silence of the Ionian town. The operation was highly risky. To try and capture probably the most dangerous Runeterra’s criminal. The stories of his killing methods and descriptions of the murder scenes send shivers down my spine. Senior and highly ranked summoners used to take him lightly and made fun of my fear. But not since that tragedy... It was the first one of us to die. Not even our darkest imagination could picture what happened to our First ranked summoner. The sight changed me forever. In many ways. And I was not the only one. Our world mourned and countless summoners left back to their homes. Back then I struggled with myself, but I swore to dedicate myself to not letting that happen again. And to do what we were here for. To maintain balance of Runeterra and keep the good diplomatic status of our worlds. I trained hard since then and climbed on top of the ranks in the Master division.  
I was expecting to be on the capture team in this operation, but for some reason they moved me to lookout instead. It felt like the training and effort I dedicated to this world was no longer relevant and oh was I furious because of that. Of course I’ve let my superiors hear that out, but they still didn’t change their decision. They still think weak of me after all I did. Who saved Anivia from the Dark Ice? Who calmed the rage of Brand? Who saved the Demacian royalty and prevented all-out war? Now they think I can’t handle some criminal. How mocking...

I was staying in one of the church towers with my sniper rifle. The sundown was painting magnificent colors in the sky. Bright red. Orange. Azure. Turquoise. And in the dark blue stars began to appear. Just how are things going back home?  
Sudden explosion got my attention. Smoke filled the air around the explosion area. I quickly looked through my scope at the supposed runaway location. Signal came from the capture squad.  
“Capture failed. The target is escaping. No visual.”  
“Capture team, stay nearby the sewer entrances. Be prepared to catch him there in case he figures out the exits are blocked. I have no visual yet.”  
“(FN/LN), that you? I hope you enjoy your view. Surely it is better than the mess here.”  
“Stay focused Matt. This is not an ordinary killer we are dealing with.”  
“She’s right rookie. Keep your eyes peeled and mind focused. We’re not done here.”  
After next beep the scenery was filled with silence. That moment was a definition of “quiet before storm”. No words from the sewer scouts. He has to be out somewhere.  
“(FN) I have a visual on a cabal group. They’re at the south entrance.”  
I turned around to see them. Their description fits the cabal group that got our target out of prison.  
“It’s them. They came to his rescue. I have a clear shot on their carriages.”  
“Take down the wheels but don’t kill them.”  
“Roger that.”  
My scope hovered over the carriages. Only a keen eye could tell that it is them. They were disguised. No doubt they had to be taken down.  
Take a deep breath. Take aim.

One. Two. Three. FOUR!

Exhale.

“Dead in their tracks! Boy, how does she do that?!”  
“Each bullet is a song.”  
“Not funny, (LN).”  
“Fire four shots and quote the psychopath. All in a day’s work. Any visuals yet?”  
“Delta squad to capture team. We got him, but his cabal pals are here. We need backup.”  
“(LN) you’re on. We’ll be there in a minute.”  
“Roger.”  
I whistled out for Rei - my companion and guardian, panther-wolf mount type. I slid down the roof and under it, Rei already jumped to me. We rode to the location. Visual on the group. Target not spotted. Rei jumped up, landed on the bruiser and pinned him down. I rolled down from Rei’s back and bended the water behind me from the fountain. With a spin I sent the ruffians to the wall and freeze them in place. I turned back to my colleagues when I heard a sudden click near the back of my head. It resembled a certain gun. Whisper. I froze in place waiting for his moves.  
“Now, now, don’t worry. That would be an awfully dull end for you. Audience would be displeased.”  
Rei started to growl and was about to charge at him.  
“Rei, don’t! It’s alright.” Rei growled impatiently, but stood still regardless.  
“Should I see any kind of resistance or gun nearby, she will meet her fate tonight.”  
He took my hand behind my back and whispered to my ear:  
“You are walking me out, pretty flower.”

The entrance of the town was empty. Only two lost souls wondered through. One with a mask and the other with worried look. As we walked through to the forest he aimed at my head again and told me to continue forward. I had no guns, no way of defending myself and nobody around.  
“How shall we make this fresh?”  
“The gun is pretty outdated.”  
“Hm. Perhaps. But a beauty in danger is not.”  
“Well I think nobody is coming for the rescue. Shame. I could use some drama right now.”  
“You know what I like. Lovely.”  
We arrived at a cabin. It was lonely and humble. A cling of keys got my attention. The keys appeared behind my shoulder, indicating that I should use them. As we got in Jhin locked the door and put the keys back in his pocket. The windows had bars in front so escaping through there was out of question. Sudden, rough movement pinned me to the wall.  
“Do cooperate now, please.”  
My hands were tied behind my back and I was thrown to the armchair in front of the fireplace. Jhin let out a few sighs and reached out for a shelf. A closer look and I saw he was holding a box of matches. Before he could take one out, I took a deep breath and spat out a fireball, which lit up the fireplace. He froze in place, still trying to find a match and looked at me in a creepy way.  
“What? Might as well make this comfortable since I’m your ‘no hurt’ warranty.”  
He put the matches back and sat down in the other armchair, while releasing a painful sight. I then saw that he had a wound on his side. Probably from the explosion. He tried to get shrapnel out, but he was unable to. His mechanical arm didn’t seem like the best tool to do that.  
“That needs to be pulled out.” He pointed the gun at me.  
“You are not moving an inch.”  
“Relax I’m a healer you know. Though I’d need my hands for that.”  
His hand seemed to shake and his breath became deeper. My eyes stayed focused on his, while behind my back a little flame slowly burned my rope cuffs. As it finally burned through I broke the focused look and knocked off his gun out of his hand. Then I quickly moved myself to his armchair and stood above him.  
“Calm down. I’ll help you.” He relaxed his body as I sat on his lap, not breaking the eye contact. I bended the water out my pouch and put it on his wound. He let out a relieved sigh and I gave him a slight smile.  
“See? I told you.”  
“You were the ones who hurt me in the first place. You’ll never understand my work.”  
“Artist lives for his audience.” He opened his eye and looked at me through his mask.  
“Don’t think same of all summoners. We are people as well.”  
“I know that I’ll enjoy seeing life expire from all of you.”  
I stayed silent.  
“And you still keep healing me...?”  
“Yes...”  
“What kind of fool digs its own grave?”  
“Am I a fool to care?”  
“...”  
“Look, it might seem like we hate you, but we are meant to help. No matter whom. Since I am a bit restricted right now, I want to make sure you are fine.”  
“And will it make any difference? You are still a fool digging its own grave.”  
“You might see me like a fool. But I have risked my life for others in this world more times than any of my colleagues! I stayed here for the longest time and I practically gave up my old life! You have NO right to call me that.”  
“Such raw emotions. Feeling unrecognized?”  
I stopped for a while. Of course. He knows that feeling.  
“I guess you can relay to that.”  
“Even more than you. It’s tragic almost. My genius suffers. But I keep doing my work, knowing that one day I’ll be understood.” I bended the water with the shrapnel out and back to my pouch. Then I looked down sadly.   
“It’s exhausting and sometimes questionable.”  
Jhin took my chin and made me look at him again.  
“Pretty flower should not be sad. She did great things. Unrecognized artist like me deserves to be cast away.”  
My hand gently took his cheek and I looked in his eyes. I could feel the tension. A spark. I felt like I’m not alone anymore.  
“What is pretty flower’s name?”  
“(FN/LN).”  
“(FN)...I am not capable of feelings. I will only hurt you...”  
“I don’t mind. I’ll take the suffering and I’ll take pain.”  
His hand slowly moved to his head, where it slowly took of the mask. Another mask behind it was rather different. He took it off in half, revealing his mouth. His visible eye slightly closed. His skin was pale and smooth. Gently he took my chin and moved me closer. Our lips met in a soft kiss. The passion grew stronger as he began to unbutton my shirt.  
“Expose yourself before me and I will make you bloom...”

Like a flower in the dawn.


	2. Pretty Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is a summoner from Earth in Runnetera - the world of League of Legends and she is getting ready for a prom that is supposed to be peacefull and welcoming for all inhabitants of both worlds. But there is only one person on her mind....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got myself to actually re-do another fanfic into Jhin x Reader :D Again the original is on my devianart - katewolfess.deviantart.com

It was late in the afternoon. The week was rather busy as it was. I had to complete many missions and safeguarded Demacian royals yet again. Thankfully, me and Quinn were able to capture the Noxian assassin, who tried to kill the King’s family. He was wearing a blue hooded cape and oh my did he have many blades with him. Very interesting obsession. Some champions are just simple minded, but dangerous nonetheless.  
How I would like to be on a dangerous mission right now. I was getting ready for a prom this evening. A very special one actually. For summoners and champions. I begged to be a security guard, but my captain said I’ve done too much work and I need to fulfill my ‘social’ duties as well. I guess I am well known for all I have done, but I would still rather fight or at least train. My summoner friend Aneta was helping me choose a dress. Though I am a girl I don’t like shopping and trying out clothes. Especially when there is someone with me, who won’t even give me a minute to think for myself. Aneta is a very lively person. Heck she’s almost hyperactive! And it only makes me more frustrated. Luckily for me she approved that I wear a formal red dress since it ‘goes so well to my black hair’.  
Finally we arrived to our dorm.  
“Come on! I have to get you prepared!”  
“What about you?”  
“I can do both of us! No problem! Besides I want you to look nice for him!”  
“Uh...I...don’t know what you mean...”  
“Oh come one! Since you two...met...he even showed up on our events! It’s pretty obvious he fell for you! What are you afraid of?”  
“...”  
“(FN)?”  
“Of not being perfect...I mean he is talented and his ‘work’ is everything for him. I don’t think he would give it up. Or that he thinks...worthy of me...”  
I looked at myself in the mirror.  
“Well...I can’t tell...but why not find out?”  
“Expect the best, be ready for the worst.”  
“See? You don’t even need my moral support! You already know what to do!”  
“Let’s get ready!”

Our ride to the place was a carriage. I wanted to take Rei, but that was out of question. On this so called social event I’d better be as ladylike as possible. That’s something I’m not good at. The residence of Demacia, where the event was held, was a castle called Rosehill. It surely lived up to its name. The gardens were huge and well known for its collection of roses. Apparently Zyra herself made these gardens. It wouldn’t be surprising. I was hoping to arrive humbly and quietly. But things never go as I would want them to. As me and Aneta got out of the carriage, I saw a familiar face. It was Matt. One of the summoners, who works with me. Unfortunately.  
“(FN LN)! Charming as ever!” It was obvious he had already drunk.  
“Smiles and waves.” I whispered to Aneta. She giggled.  
“Are you not even going to answer? Who taught you good manners?” He shouted out loud and I could see that there were champions around.  
“Do good manners include shouting at a lady, Matt? Or did you forget yours?” He bowed down in a funny manner and held down a burp.  
“My apologies. I simply cannot believe you showed up on a social event.”  
He made me so furious. I wanted to hit his stupid face, but I decided I should stay cool.  
“Well some of us don’t take our duties lightly, my friend.” He laughed at that.  
“I see you came in a good mood. Well don’t think I’ll let you leave sober. Come! Drink is on me!”  
His state was already far from sober. It was obvious he didn’t know the consequences of his actions. I decided to continue forward slowly.  
“I think I’ll pass. Excuse us now.”  
“Aww come on (FN). It started to be so lively with you here.”  
I chuckled. “Surely you’ll find more ways to entertain yourself.”  
As I turned my attention forward I could see several glances on me. I tried to hide my angst. I’d rather fight a dragon right now! Thankfully the captain showed up. He went with us both through the building and we met several officials from our world. So many of them. Finally me and Aneta got to the champions section. A pair of huge blue wings soared over the hall. I lifted up my hand for Valor as he sat on me and gently bit fingers on my other hand. Quinn greeted me with a smile on her face as Valor jumped over to her shoulder.  
“It’s nice to see you again (FN).”  
“It’s nice to see you as well Quinn...and you too Valor.”  
After about an hour Aneta went to ‘try her luck’ with Shen. It was kind of amusing to see her enthusiasm, but after a while it began to be lonely so I decided to head out to the gardens. The entrance was a garden gate and as I came closer it opened on its own. Various types of flower blossoms could already be seen. I went through this magnificent place. Around the fountains and ponds with koi fish. Everything was so calming and lively in the same time. Here is the place, where I feel alive. A garden of roses got my attention. There were so many. Red, yellow, white even blue and black petals. But then I saw a single rose grow in isolation. It grew on a small hump, its roots spread out through it. The petals were darker than black and shining like the night sky. But there was something stranger. The petal edges were lit up. As if by fire only not burning. I came closer and sat down on the grass between the roots. The sight was simply magnificent. I would have stayed there for long hours if a sound of mechanical steps had not gotten my attention. And I found myself turning around and seeing the familiar mask come out of the darkness. My heart chanted.  
“I figured you’d know a masterpiece, when you see one. I think of this rose as my finest work. Pretty flower. Much like yourself.”  
I turned my head back on the flower.  
“It truly is magnificent.”  
Jhin took a few steps to me before stopping. He slightly bowed down and offered his hand to me. I put my palm on his and he helped me stand up. I looked in his eyes as his mechanical arm slightly petted my cheek.  
“I was hoping to see pretty flower again. Why would she hide herself before me?”  
“She was scared...scared of not blooming again. So she hid in the shadows.”  
“A flower cannot bloom in the shadows.”  
“And...and would artist accept flower as she is? Would he not hate her for the path she has chosen? Would he perhaps be able to...share the stage with her?”  
Jhin took my chin and raised my head.  
“(FN), you of all are worthy of so.”  
A smile adorned my cheeks and I sighted internally. I felt accepted and loved.  
“Would pretty flower like to return to that ‘social event’? It is a shame she would not show her beauty to others. Like she showed it to me.”  
“Crowds are tiring.”  
“Shame. I was hoping to ask pretty flower for a dance.”  
“Oh...I would love to.”  
He took my waist and took me closer. Almost squeezing me to him. I looked right in his eye as he began to move. It took me a while to get used to his movements. They were perfect. But he was patient. Eventually we found the rhythm, thanks to his humming.  
“That’s the dancer I’ll share the stage with.”  
“Even on your performances?”  
“If it was possible, yes.”  
Suddenly I remembered. This was only for a while. He is wanted for his actions and it is my job to bring him to justice. I stopped and looked down.  
“Tomorrow...we become enemies again. I have my orders but I...” Tears began filling my eyes. He wiped them gently and I rested my head on his chest.  
“I don’t want to...hunt you down.”  
“Shall that moment come my final performance will be unforgivable.”  
“What? You would get yourself caught?”  
“So that I could be with pretty flower again.”  
Tears filled my eyes yet again as Jhin took of his mask. His lips met mine in a soft loving kiss.  
Flower bloomed again that night.


End file.
